


Necktie

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto looks so good and the things that Kakashi wants to do to him... there would never be enough time to indulge in them all.





	Necktie

There was just something about the act of closing a door that was relaxing. For Kakashi it felt as though he was pushing away everything and everyone and gaining solitude for himself. He was just pushing and locking all the troublesome things away.

Everything that mattered was in the room, everything else was outside and could be dealt with later. Much later and with a different Kakashi. He could relax behind a locked door, he could peel away the layers he covered himself with and he could do all the things he wanted to do when no one could get in.

Could be as lazy as he wanted, could indulge as much as he wanted when the door was locked to the world. He could release his emotions that were kept under lock and key the moment he stepped out through the open door.

But now, there was something that needed his attention in the darkened room. The lamp was all the light that his eyes needed. It was more than enough, the light slid deliciously over the skin on the person waiting for him on his bed.

Tanned skin, toned body on his green sheets and the faint light slid over it so deliciously. Naruto was on his back in the middle of the bed and those blue cotton boxers clung to him so well Kakashi wanted to remove them with his teeth. That would be for another night though.

This night was about something different. It had been a long day and he had put up with plenty from all sides. Just the promise of getting Naruto behind closed doors and what he could do about it got him through the day.

The thought of having Naruto all to himself, no village duties between them. No reason to hurry just the two of them and Kakashi wrapping himself around the boy that had been driving him crazy for longer than he was willing to admit.

He had been patient, he had been easy and although other would have broken long before this he had not. A shinobi endures and he had endured, endured other eyes on Naruto when he had saved the world at sixteen. Endured the fumbling courting thrown at him from others when he was seventeen. Endured the loneliness when Naruto had spent a year in Suna to train with Gaara.

Endured the light flirting of his return at eighteen. Endured the temptation at nineteen and he had been rewarded when Naruto turned twenty, he was his finally and Kakashi did not want him to look any further than him.

Call him selfish, call him names but it was facts. Blue eyes glittered in the room as he took off his mask first. The jacket was next, he dropped it and his shirt followed. His arm bands went next, dropped to the floor he did not even look to see where they fell. He kept the left glove and ditched the right one.

His room was not big so it only took two steps to reach his bed. His knee sank into the mattress and Naruto’s body moved with the weight. His hand caressed Naruto’s face and he shuddered at the way Naruto’s eyes drifted closed at his touch. It was a heady feeling, it was an addicting feeling.

His free hand trembled as he reached for is bedside table and the necktie that dangled half draped on it. When he had it wrapped in his hand he took another breath to steady himself. one more to calm his blood before he moved fully on the bed.

Naruto’s eyes opened once more when Kakashi removed his hands, his lips turned up in a smile. His hands moved from by his sides to above his head in an invitation. “Cheeky.” Kakashi whispered as he bent down to kiss the teasing lips. “Brat.”

“You love it.” Was whispered against his lips so Kakashi kissed the words away, kissed away the words and swallowed the truth from Naruto’s lips until the both of them were panting and black had taken over most the blue in Naruto’s eyes.

“Sit up.” Kakashi slid back to give Naruto room. Naruto followed his words but slipped his hands behind his back. The strain from keeping his hands behind him did delicious things to his muscles. Kakashi’s eyes went from Naruto’s chest and slid up to his throat. He was unable to stop himself from taking a lick.

That lick turned to a kiss. The kiss turned to another lick when Naruto shuddered under his touch. The second lick turned into a nip at Naruto’s moan and it was only when he had hands in his hair that he caught himself and pulled away.

He still held the necktie in his hand and his hand shook as he tied it around Naruto’s eyes. The smile on Naruto’s face almost made him remove it but he kept it there before he kissed him on his smiling lips. Naruto’s smile disappeared when Kakashi slid down pressing kisses to his neck. Further down to his chest. Even further down until he was right above the boxers that he wanted to remove so badly but not now. That was not what he was going to do.

He wrestled in his mind whether to keep his pants or not before he decided to keep them on. It was nothing to wiggle back a bit further on the bed until he was almost on the end. It took some tugging but Naruto went along willingly enough until there was enough room.

The tie was a bright red and the way the cloth looked as it draped down Naruto’s skin drove him crazy. Naruto was straining in his boxers and Kakashi was straining in his pants as well. He knew what he wanted to do but the challenge was picking what to do first.

He knelt over Naruto before his hands came down on his shoulders. The kiss he instigated as he sat in his lap was warm and sweet. With every response from Naruto he applied pressure until Naruto was once again laying down on the bed.

He wanted to tie Naruto’s hands up, he wanted to tie the red tie around his pretty neck. He wanted to kiss him until he melted for him. Tease him until he cried. Make his eyes wet with tears and there were so many ways to do that but he had no idea what to do first.

He did have an idea but he had so many idea and he wanted to do all of them. Kakashi removed the tie from Naruto’s eyes with one hand and fondled his covered cock with the other. Naruto’s body bucked under him with his touch. Kakashi’s gaze was drawn to Naruto’s pretty mouth as he fought back his own desires.

So many choices he could only pick two. So many choices and he would pick the ones that would give him the scene he wanted to see the most.

His thumb teased Naruto’s lip and the tongue that swept over his finger was warm and the image made him shudder and his cock jerk in his pants. Naruto was so bratty and Kakashi might be the one leading currently but that did not mean Naruto was passive in any way. He gave and he kept giving, it was part of his personality and why Kakashi was so wrapped up in him.

His fingers fumbled with his zipper because he used one hand. He was too caught up in playing with Naruto’s face and neck. His fingers kept wrapping around the tanned skin. Kept pressing down hard to watch Naruto shudder or freeze.

He moved further up Naruto’s body, the tip of his cock trailed wetly along his chest. At the first touch Kakashi shuddered at the feeling of Naruto’s warm skin on the tip of his cock. Naruto gasped at the feeling and his eyes met his own and held.

Kakashi was focused on the tie and he carefully slid it under Naruto’s neck and pulled gently all while he moved closer. The little tease under him had a smile on his lips when Kakashi gently pulled the tie. His smile was so tempting, Kakashi almost gave in right away but that would make things too easy.

He gave the grip of the tie some slack and slipped off Naruto soh could stand by the bed. Naruto came with the first tug until his head dangled over the edge. The tie kept Naruto from going too far down. Kept him the perfect level.

Naruto’s hands came up. one to grip and hold onto his hip for balance and the other grasped Kakashi’s cock. The first touch of his tongue made his knees shake and it was a struggle to keep his focused when Naruto swallowed him. His mouth was hot and wet, his tongue firm. They had done this so many times and it got better with each time.

Naruto set the pace at first, sucked and nibbled. Swallowed until Kakashi’s legs shook but the longer it went on the more control Kakashi gained over himself and his body. Naruto would hum and the vibrations drove Kakashi’s knees and body tremble but his grip on the tie went tighter and tighter as he waited.

A firm tug combined with a thrust from him made Kakashi grit his teeth as Naruto took him deep into his throat. Naruto’s eyes were wide as he blinked up at him and his throat as he swallowed and kept swallowing made Kakashi fight to keep his calm.

The tie around Naruto’s neck kept him in place. Kakashi’s hand under his neck gave him support. His knees felt weak. His eyes were gorgeous and Kakashi fell into a rhythm with every thrust. He watched Naruto swallow and accept his cock. He watched him miss sometimes and pull off to gasp for air sweetly.

It went from slow to fast, his eyes were locked on the sight of his cock disappearing between reddened swollen lips and the sounds Naruto made. Soft and wet sucking sounds, the gasps and wheezing when Kakashi’s cock went too far but Naruto did not pull off.

His own groan startled him when he thrust hard and Naruto’s wet eyes met his when he buried himself fully inside Naruto’s mouth. Naruto’s hand on his hip was gentle as it stroked him. Kakashi had the tie pulled tightly and the red cloth on Naruto’s neck in such a grip made him shudder before he withdrew. He watched Naruto splutter and gasp for air as his cum spattered across his lips, down his neck and even to his chest.

His hands shook slightly as he dropped the tie and gently moved Naruto to rest in the bed. Naruto’s throat was already healing. His wet eyes were already dry and by the time Kakashi got to brushing some of his cum away Naruto’s breathing was normal.

“Nice beginning.” Naruto smiled as he licked the cum by his lips away. “You could have gone a little rougher Kakashi, held out a little longer.”

“Maybe next time.” Kakashi tucked his softened cock away before he grasped Naruto’s straining cock through his boxers. Naruto arched into his touch. “Right now I’d like to spend some playing with you.”

 


End file.
